Anime Protection Team
by BloodXElliot
Summary: Set in the year 2023, 3 years after the bloody Valentine wars, a team of anime characters are attemping to protect what remains of humanity. maybe eventual love story, but mainly action and fantasy Inspired by Princess Marina's Anime hearts series
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Anime Protection Team

**The day was October 26****th**** in the year 2023, The world was in a state of ruin and chaos, brought about by the Bloody Valentine wars 3 years earlier. A small scale engagement escalated into a full on conflict between 2 sides, Naturals and Coordinators. This fanfic is based on a group of anime characters, attempting to help rebuild the world.**

***A voice could be heard speaking over a nearby radio* "Building continue to collapse as a result of yesterday's sudden earthquake, Engineers are urging people to stay away from the restricted zones in cities and towns, In other news…." **

***the radio was turned off by a teenage boy with jet black hair* "That was no natural Earthquake yesterday" the boy muttered to the radio.**

***A door opened behind the boy as he reached for his sidearm, but then he relaxed as he realized who it was and he turned to greet him* "Find anything Suzaku?" **

***Suzaku shook his messy brown hair out of his eyes and smiled at the boy* "Nothing really Athrun…just some spare parts for Command to claim, I guess that's where we're heading next then?" **

"**I'm sure Command can wait for a few spare parts" *Athrun replied with a smile* **

***At the same time* "Why do we always get stuck with Survey duty!? It's so boring, once you've seen one old building, you've seen them all!!" *Another teenage boy with blonde hair and a red suit shouted to his partner* **

***A young girl with flowing purple hair turned around and smiled politely at him* "Cou.. You know how important it is to make sure these building are stable for the search teams to enter them, and here you are shouting in an possibly unstable building???" **

***they both smiled at each other and then started to laugh* **

"**this building seems fine Ren, lets go meet up with Athrun and Suzaku and go back to Command?" *he asked her with a grin***

"**Sure, as long as I can sleep…I'm getting tired" *she stifled a yawn behind her small hand* **

***Cou put the palm of his right hand to his forehead and sighed before smiling to her* "I'll carry you Ren" *he helped her onto his back and began to walk towards a skyscraper about 2 blocks away* **

***back at the Skyscraper***

"**let's at least get Ren and Cou before we go anywhere okay? I'm not leaving Ren alone with Cou" *Suzaku said to Athrun***

"**Alright then.., but hurry up!! I'm getting hungry" *Athrun grumbled***

***they both started walking out towards the entrance and saw Cou and Ren walking towards them***

**See ya later guys ^^ i'll update whenever a new chapter is available :D**

**love ya all  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Flame Appears

Anime Protection Team

**This is getting a lot easier to plan ahead what I want to happen in this, I want to know how I'm doing as well, so please send me reviews and stuff. Thanks**

"**There they are!" *Cou shouted and laughed as he started to run towards Athrun and Suzaku, carrying Ren on his back* **

"**Come on Cou, you're so slow!!" *Athrun laughed as Cou sped up and reached them, panting hard as Ren slid down from his back***

"**Hey Ren, What are you and Cou doing over here?? Weren't we meeting in the next block?" *Suzaku asked her, scratching his head and acting a little puzzled***

"**Cou felt it was to boring to see another old building…" *she sighed and shook her head* "I wish he'd keep his mind on the task we've been given, not just on when is lunch time…"**

"**Sounds like Cou is being the same as usual" *A tall man in a black cape with red lining said from behind Suzaku* **

***Suzaku jumped, turned around and then dropped to 1 knee, his right arm behind his back and his left arm, bent at the elbow, straight in front of his chest* "C-Commander Flame? I thought you were assigned to Command the Archangel squad?"**

***Flame grimaced at Suzaku* "I thought I said no saluting? And don't mention that squad to me….it's so boring" *Flame turned to Ren and bowed to her* "And How are you Lady Ren?"**

"**Really Sir, please don't bow to me…. It makes people think something is going on…. But I'm fine Sir, just very tired" *she smiled back to Flame***

"**Let's all go back to Command and get something to eat?" *Flame shouted over to Cou and Athrun who had been arguing about the line of duty"**

"**Sure! Let's go!!" *Cou shouted and ran over to them, with Athrun walking over and then Saluting to Flame* "Commander Flame? Aren't you with Archangel's squad?"**

"**Athrun…not you as well…No Saluting! And not anymore….to boring for me, Commanding a ship…and not getting to anything interesting other than signing papers" *he winced at the thought of the paperwork on his desk* "nope, I'm now being transferred to your squad, that earthquake was no natural occurrence correct?"**

"**Yes Sir, Command has a status update waiting for us when we return to base" *he stated, still standing at attention***

"**Athrun, at ease man….lighten up a little" *Flame exclaimed and then started walking towards a large ship hovering at the edge of the city* Come on…we're gonna miss out flight if you guys don't hurry up!"**

"**Yes Sir!" *everyone but Ren stood to attention and Saluted before running off towards the ship* "great… once again Cou forgets about me…" *Ren stated angrily***

"**Come on Ren, climb on sweetheart" *Flame had dropped to one knee and allowed her to climb onto his back before running faster than the others and catching up with them* "Cou! Next time, maybe it's smart to remember your partner?!"**

"**Sorry Ren, I'll make it up to you somehow!" *Cou shouted as they all jumped onto a escalator which lead into the ship***

"**Zala Squad returning to base" *Athrun saluted an officer standing on the inside of the ship with a check board* **

"**Right, take a seat and get comfy, we'll get you home" *the officer smiled as he ticked each of the names off the list* "C-Commander Flame?" *He saluted Flame, who grimaced again"**

"**Stop with the saluting.. You guys do it to annoy me right?! Anyway, you never saw me correct?" *he smiled and helped Ren down before he sat down with the rest of team"**

***Meanwhile, on a hill overlooking the ship***

"**Those fools, do they really think we won't spot their huge flying taxi??" *A very beautiful women with soft blonde hair was standing there, staring at the ship as the wind blew through her hair and black cape with blue lining***

**that's all for this chapter guys :D hope you're enjoying it so far**

**Yeah there is a lot of talking, but there is 6 people so far**


	3. Chapter 3 The attack

Anime Protection Team

"**Hang on tight guy, we're about ready to take off" *the officer at the door told the team***

"**Uh….god.." *Ren groaned and held her stomach* "I hate flying on these…can't I just fly myself back Commander?"**

"**You know I can't allow that Ren…not with airspace being fought over so often" *Flame smiled and rubbed her back lightly* "It'll clear up soon, the second we break through the clouds, you'll feel a lot better"**

***Ren smiled gently at the Commander, before she started watching the rest of the team* "why do they always have to argue??" *she sighed to Flame, as Suzaku and Cou started to argue about who was stronger***

"**That's teenagers for you Ren…I'd be like that if I hadn't been promoted to Commander…." *he mumbled as a flash of images ripped through his mind and a tear slid down his cheek***

"**C-Commander?…" *Ren reached up and wiped his tear away kindly***

"**I-It's nothing Ren…I got sand in my eyes when we were running" *he smiled and then whispered to her* "I'll tell you later Ren…the rest of the team need to know aswell…"**

***The ship began to vibrate a little as it lifted off and began to climb towards the clouds overhead***

***The blonde haired women closes her eyes as the ship took off***

"**We're leaving! Get ready for battle" *she shouted behind her towards apparently nothing, as a few people appeared from nowhere, wearing black suits with a blue crest on their right arm***

"**We hear and obey my lady!" *they all chanted and then dashed off, jumping far higher than was humanly possible***

"**We'll get you this time….Flame.." *she spoke his name softly, as if he was someone she cared about a lot* **

***On the ship's bridge***

"**Captain! Enemy reactions confirmed on the radar" *an officer shouted to an old man sitting in the center of the room***

"**Don't panic! Switch ship configuration over to defense mode, arm all weapons!" *He shouted his orders to the room as every officer in the room began to flick switches or press buttons***

"**Defense mode?… how predictable" *The blonde women laughed as she jumped up and began to float, without anything to hold her up* "Lets go! All forces, Attack! Capture Commander Flame alive!"**

***the people she had summoned shot towards the ship as bullets and missiles filled the sky* **

"**Commander Ogata! We're going to create an opening for you!" *one of the people shouted to her***

"**No need!" *she spun around and kicked a missile back towards the ship and tore a hole in the side with the explosion* "I'm going in! cover me!!"**

***she flashed across the sky towards the ship and landed gracefully inside the ship* **

"**Hold it right there" *two officers were standing at the end of the hallway, pointing their rifles at Ogata* "get down on the ground and surrender or we'll have no choice but to open fire"**

***she laughed and then moved so fast, to the officers she had disappeared and reappeared behind them, she spun on the spot and they both fell to the floor, unconscious* "I've come back for someone you stole from me!"**

"**I've gotta try and help….Everyone, prepare yourselves! We're not letting them take out this ship!" *He pulled out an Ornate Katana, the hilt was a bright blue star, the blade was so polished he could reflect the sunlight off the blade, and the writing which was carved into the handle said "To the one I love, with this sword I'll protect you.."***

"**Yes Sir!" *the team shouted, and began to get ready* **

"**Ren! Time to react" *Cou shouted as they joined hands and Ren vanished, as a long green blade attached itself to Cou's arm* "Remember Cou, only listen to the voice of our joined soul, no other sound matters" *Ren's voice echoed"**

***Suzaku and Athrun both pulled out handguns and smiled at each other* "remember the training area Athrun??" *Suzaku smirked***

"**Oh hell yeah Suzaku, they'll be worse than the targets we destroyed there" *Athrun joked back***

"**Lets go!" *Flame raised his sword and then ran from the room with his team* "Cou, Ren! I want you to go left and help defend the captain" "Suzaku, Athrun, I want you two to help with any medical issues, and defend the wounded okay?" "I'll deal with the main threat" *he shouted as they followed his orders and split off in different directions***

***Flame didn't even need to ask where the main threat was, he somehow already knew the way***

***He pressed up against a corner and peaked around the edge, he saw Ogata standing there, waiting for him* "Hold it right there!"**

***Ogata turned around and faced him, her eyes shining with an intense love which neither of them knew about* "Flame…I knew it'd be you to come for me"**

"**H-How do you know my name?.." *he prepared himself to fight, although his heart burned with pain at the thought of fighting her***

"**Y-You don't remember…?" *her eyes stared into his as a tear rolled down her cheek***

"**N-No….I don't know….w-who you…are" *he then grabbed his head as a fierce pain tore through his head and he dropped to his knees***

"**F-Flame!" *Ogata rushed forward to help him but then an explosion rocked the ship and Ogata was thrown from the ship, falling towards the ground***

***a series of burning images that Flame couldn't remember flashed before him* "Ogata!!" *he threw himself out the ship and dived towards her, catching up to her and grabbing her around the waist, his hand started to become surrounded by wind as he directed the force towards the floor and they landed gently, in the middle of no where, both their powers drained, and with no way to contact their people***

**that's it for this one ^^ keep reading**


	4. Chapter 4 The Reunion

**Anime Protection Team**

***Flame and Ogata were laying on the floor, unconscious from the force of their landing***

**"Uhhh…" *Flame Groaned as he began to awaken* "W-Where am I…?"**

***Ogata woke up slowly as she heard his voice "I-I see you're awake…Flame"**

**"W-Who are you?…and How did I know your name when you fell…?" *Flame looked into her beautiful blue eyes and blushed a little***

**"Wow…I guessed they'd erase your memories….But I didn't expect them to go this far…" *she looked sadly back into his eyes* "Who gave you that sword….?"**

**"M-My sword?…It was given to me by Commander Zala….for my 17th birthday…" *he looked at the blade of his sword as a tear fell onto the writing etched into his blade* "B-But why would it…be engraved with these words…?"**

***Ogata looked at the floor and recited the words that were etched on her own sword* "With this blade…I, Flame shall protect the women I love most in this world" *she looked at Flame with shining tear filled eyes* "Y-You don't remember giving me this sword do you?…"**

***Flame dropped to his knees as the same pain as before raced through his head, Images of himself and Ogata flashed through his mind* "I-I know you…d-don't I?…"**

**"Yes…we used to be in the same Squad…before you were captured and then promoted to Commander for your side…" *she spoke softly, not a trace of the anger that flared inside her heart***

**"I don't…remember anything before…being promoted….t-tell me…please.." *he jumped to his feet and drew his sword as a twig cracked not far from them* "L-Lets go.." *he whispered softly to Ogata and held out his hand to help her up***

**"W-Where…are we going to go…" *she took his hand and stood up as a feeling of safety spread through her body***

**"Command… I need to find out what's happening…why I can't remember anything…" *he looked into the distance and spotted the Command skyscraper* "It's this way…" *he began to walk towards Command, his hand intertwined in Ogata's***

**"How can you.. be sure that it wasn't Command at modified your memories…" *she whispered to him, but then walked along side him, her hand still in his* "F-Flame…you don't remember anything of me?…."**

**"N-No…I can't remember anything before my promotion….w-where were we assigned?…" *he looked into her eyes, pleading for her to tell him***

**"W-We were assigned to the Galaxy…it was a Minerva class ship…assigned to lunar orbit" *she pulled a badge off her cape and showed Flame* "S-See…now how would I have…gotten this…if you hadn't given it me…" *the badge read "Captain Flame, 3rd lunar space fleet, ZAFT"***

**"W-When was this…" *he stared at the badge and then looked up at her***

**"3 years ago…you forced me into an escape pod….when our ship was hit by the Strike Freedom… I was…the Commander on your ship…" *She blinked back tears* "I-I thought I had lost you….but then I saw you on a broadcast…and I started tracking you down…"**

***he looked shocked and then whispered to her* "we need to move faster….we're being followed…"**

***3 people, wearing the old uniform of the Earth forces were trying to stay hidden as they tailed Flame and Ogata***

**Wait for the next chapter to see what happens! And to find something out about Flame and Ogata's past life together!**

**See ya later guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5 The long road to home

Anime Protection Team

***Flame and Ogata stepped into a clearing, in front of them were 2 people wearing earth alliance forces uniforms***

"**Commanders Flame and Ogata. We have orders to bring you to earth forces HQ, please don't struggle…we've been ordered to use force if necessary, however we're not to harm you…" *one of the officers said to them**

"**Stand aside, we're going to ZAFT High Command…we don't need babysitters.." *Flame growled at the officers as the 3 that had been tailing them caught up* "looks like it's a 5 on 2 fight, If you'll fight with me Commander?" *he smiled to Commander Ogata***

"**Sure, this'll be just like old times" *She smiled brightly back as she drew the sword Flame had given her all those years ago* "We'll keep each other safe….and then after we've finished these off…I'll tell you more about our past"**

"**You really think you can stand up against 5 of us?….we'll teach you otherwise…" *the officers all drew identical swords from their belts* "Make sure you don't hurt them to much men!" *with that, the officers charged in and swung for Flame and Ogata***

***Flame dropped to one knee as he locked his hands together, Ogata jumped up and landed with one foot between Flame's hands as he propelled her into the air and then stood up, his sword rising out of his hand and into the air* "You ready, to lose?" *he smiled politely to the officers, his sword gleaming in the strong sunlight***

"**Split up! Come at them from different angles!" *the 5 officers surrounded Flame, completely forgetting about Ogata, who suddenly dropped from the sky, her sword positioned in her hand like a talon, slashing into the leg of one officer* "Having fun Flame?!" *she laughed as he jumped out of the circle created by the officers* **

"**Not really…this is getting kinda boring, should we just finish this already?… lets try not to kill them…they're following orders…that's all they're doing…" *he muttered softly to Ogata***

"**Okay then Flame, Hand me your sword, and get back on your knee, I've got something up my sleeve just for them.." *she held her hand out and smiled at Flame, looking calmly into his eyes, letting him see no hint of a lie or betrayal***

"**Okay" *he handed his sword over, and dropped to his knee again, holding his hand together again* "Ready?"**

"**Of course Flame, you taught me this move 4years ago.." *she jumped onto his hands as Flame pushed hard away from his chest, causing Ogata to spin while she shot towards the officers, her sword and Flame's sword extending from her arms, cutting into the legs of the officers* **

"**Amazing…" *he stared in awe as Ogata cut down their opponents, and then tossed his sword back to him* **

"**Thanks, but you have to take credit for teaching it me" *she smiled and then took his hand and began walking towards Command* "I said I'd tell you a little about our past, so here it is, we were one of ZAFT Command's best teams, we worked together on every assignment that we were issued, and about a year after we started working together….you refused to let me fall, even thought it could have cost us the mission, a-and that's when, I fell in love with you…and gave you that sword you hold today" *she blushed a bright red and then she touched her lips tenderly to his* "Do you….remember this feeling?.."**

***Flame blushed madly as a string of images of himself and Ogata laying together in his office, their lips caressing each others, their hands joined together as the images blurred* "I-I remember….something…" *he closed his eyes and began to return her kiss, his arms wrapping lightly around her waist as someone started to wolf whistle***

"**Go on Commander!! Get in there!" *Cou yelled as the Zala team came running up to Flame* "Commander, what's going on?.."**

"**Athrun, Suzaku?…even Cou and Ren?" *he wiped a tear from his eyes* "You came looking for me?" *He noticed Ren's cheeks were flushed a deep red as she looked at Ogata* "this is Ogata, She and I used to be assigned together, before the bloody valentine wars, why don't you introduce yourselves?"**

"**Athrun Zala" *Athrun Saluted towards Ogata, who returned the salute***

"**Suzaku Kururugi" *Suzaku bowed to her***

"**Just plain Cou, and this is Ren" *Cou laughed***

"**I'm Commander Ogata, 3rd**** Lunar space fleet" *She smiled and took Flame's hand***

"**We should get going to Command, I need to submit my report" *Flame said as the team saluted both him and Ogata***

"**the ship is over here Sir! We had the ship repaired at Command, that's why we took so long to find you Sir!" *Athrun said to Flame***

"**Well then, lets get on board guys" *Flame laughed and ran towards the ship, holding onto Ogata's hand***

**Well that's all for this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6 Uproar at HQ

Anime Protection Team

***The ship took off when everyone was aboard, and the trip passed un-eventfully, the team swapped stories with Ogata about Flame***

"**Sir, we're almost at Command now" *A ZAFT officer stated to Flame***

"**Thank you for the info" *Flame smiled and then continued to look out the window***

"**What does she have…that I don't…?" *Ren whispered to Suzaku***

"**Ren….you're a very beautiful girl, just Flame's heart belongs somewhere else…" *He smiled kindly to Ren, who immediately blushed a deep red***

"**All hands, this is the Captain, the ship is landing, finally! An uneventful journey" *A voice said through the speakers hidden in the walls***

"**Time to get some food!" *Cou laughed and was the first one to the door, followed shortly by Athrun***

"**Do you…need me to carry you Ren?" *Suzaku blushed a light pink as he spoke to Ren***

"**Yeah…I'm getting tired again…" *She climbed onto her chair, and the pressed her chest close against Suzaku's back***

"**Let's go Ogata!" *Flame jumped to his feet and held out his hand for Ogata* **

"**Sure, I'm getting kinda hungry now" *She took his hand and walked to the exit, where Ren and Suzaku were waiting for them* **

"**Can we walk with you Commanders" *Suzaku bowed his head slightly, so Ren couldn't fall off***

"**Not a problem Suzaku, you know that I think of myself as your team mate, not a Commander" *Flame beamed brightly towards his friend as they exited the ship, only to be faced by 20 soldiers armed with rifles, pointed directly at Ogata***

"**What's going on?" *Suzaku glared at the soldiers***

"**We've got orders to Arrest this women" *one of the soldiers shouted***

"**Not a chance soldier" *Flame stepped in front of Ogata and placed his hand upon the handle of his sword* "Anyone attempts to touch Commander Ogata, and I'll remove your hand with this sword"**

"**Now now Flame, let's calm down" *A person stepped forward, wearing the same uniform Flame was***

"**Commander Fai? What is the meaning of this?!" *Flame asked the Commander, his hand still ready***

"**It's standard procedure Flame" *Fai looked at his feet, before looking into Flame's eyes***

"**Sir, I've brought her here myself, surely that mean's that she isn't an enemy?" *Flame's eyes were slowly changing color, from a stunning emerald green, to a cold, dark black***

"**All forces, stand down…We wouldn't stand a chance right now if we started anything against Flame" *Fai smiled as he issued the order***

"**Thank you Sir" *Flame saluted his fellow Commander, and Ogata did the same***

"**You're Commander Ogata right?…. 3rd**** lunar space fleet?" *Fai asked Ogata***

"**Yes Sir" *She replied, unsure why he was asking***

"**I served with your's and Flame's fathers onboard the Rhode island" *He bowed to them both* "I'm honored to finally be able to see the two of you, side by side like your fathers, the last time I saw you both together, you were both 3 years old, and the best of friends"**

***Flame and Ogata smiled brightly at each other* "Thank you Sir"**

"**Commander Flame! Aren't you coming and getting food!?" *Cou shouted, in his left hand was a chicken wing, his right hand was grasping a can of Monster***

"**No shit Cou, you're not getting it all!!" *Flame shouted as himself and Ogata saluted to Fai and ran over to the mess hall***

"**Just like old times…" *Fai said to himself before he joined the Flame team as they dug into the food***

**That's the end of this 1! :] **


	7. Chapter 7 New Orders

Anime Protection Team

***The Flame team were sitting at a table, laughing and joking as they ate***

"**I didn't expect to find you having that much fun Sir" *Athrun smirked as Flame and Ogata started to blush a little***

"**Athrun, don't tell me, you're so innocent, Cagalli's the one that kisses you?" *Flame winked as Athrun started to splutter and choke on his can of monster***

"**C-Commander! That's not fair!!" *Athrun muttered, before bursting into laughter with the rest of the team***

"**Commanders Flame and Ogata, please come with me" *Another Commander was standing behind Flame* "it's about your new assignments" **

"**Come on guys, lets go see what this is all about" *Flame stood up and addressed his team***

"**Yes Sir!" *the entire team got to their feet at once***

"**Stupid bastards disturbing our meal…" *Cou muttering darkly under his breath***

"**Not your team Sir, just yourself and Commander Ogata" *the commander whispered to Flame***

"**I'm not going anywhere, unless my team can accompany myself and Commander Ogata" *Flame stood to attention and saluted while the Commander frowned***

"**Fine, my orders are for you and Commander Ogata to proceed to de-briefing" *The Commander saluted before walking off***

"**Come on then guys" *Flame took Ogata's hand and walked off towards de-briefing***

"**Why is your team here Flame?" *An Admiral was standing outside of briefing room 1***

"**Where ever I go, my team isn't far behind, we look after each other, we're the only team that doesn't have a single replacement personal since the initial establishment of the team" *Flame saluted the Admiral* "It's been a long time Admiral… 3 or 4 years if I remember correctly?"**

"**Yes Flame, and your team is definitely our best, however, you and your team are never good at following orders" *the admiral chuckled***

"**We've learnt from the best Sir!" *Flame laughed* "What assignment did we serve together on Admiral Jenkins? Wasn't it aboard the Galaxy?"**

"**It was actually the Raven, and then you got transferred" *Jenkins shook his head and then looked towards Ogata* "I take it, this is Commander Ogata?"**

"**Yes Sir, it's an honor to meet you" *Ogata saluted to Jenkins***

"**let's get on with this briefing then" *Jenkins opened the door and directed them inside***

"**What's our new mission Sir?" *Flame stood at attention as Jenkins sat down***

"**Your mission is to ascertain the fate of the Archangel squad, then report that information to ORB's chief representative, and finally, join the crew of the fleets latest ship, the Intrepid class mobile suit carrier, 'Alchemy'" *Jenkins handed Flame and Ogata two folders***

"**What about my team Sir? These transfer papers are for myself and Commander Ogata only" *Flame frowned lightly***

"**I'll have their transfer papers sorted right now, I'm guessing you won't leave without them, and they'll tag along if I order you to leave?" *Jenkins smiled* "You're a great team, you're loyal, powerful, and you don't mind the small missions, like reconnaissance"**

"**Once again Sir, we're a team, and we stick together" *Flame smiled with pride, as the others stood up and saluted towards Jenkins***

"**Thank you for agreeing to transfer us Sir!" *Athrun and Suzaku said at the same moment***

"**these orders, are to be carried out immediately, Oh and Flame, you'll be the Commanding officer of the Alchemy, I commission your new rank as General Flame, Ogata, you also will receive the same rank as Flame" *Jenkins stepped forward, and pinned another star onto both Flame's and Ogata's collars making a total of 5 stars on each collar***

"**Thank you Sir!" *Flame and Ogata saluted***

"**No need to salute anymore Sirs, you outrank me now" *Jenkins saluted back***

"**Lets go guys, we'll show Command why we're the best team, and with General Ogata with us, we'll be unstoppable" *Flame said with pride ringing in his voice***

"**Yes sir!" *the entire team filed out the room and back towards the ship as Ogata pushed Flame against the wall and kissed him, her tongue brushing against his lips***

***Flame moaned as he kissed back, his lips parting as his own tongue slipped into Ogata's mouth***

"**See ya later Generals" *Jenkins laughed and then walked off***

**That's all for this chapter xD**


	8. Chapter 8 Final Preparations

**Anime Protection Team**

***Flame and Ogata were kissing each other, Flame leaned against the wall, his arms around Ogata's waist***

**"I thought they'd do that" *Cou peeked around the corner, sniggering as the two generals made out against the wall***

**"Get a room guys!!" *Athrun laughed as the generals jumped***

**"Get lost! We're having fun here!" *Ogata winked as she grabbed Flame's hand and pulled him back into the briefing room***

**"They're going to be talking about us a lot now" *Flame laughed as Ogata pushed him down onto the sofa***

**"I wonder what they'll be saying" *She winked at Flame before she leaned in close, her lips gently caressing his neck***

**"I'm sure it'll be all good stuff" *Flame struggled to say without moaning in pleasure***

**-a few hours later-**

**"Hello Sirs!" *Athrun and Suzaku stood up and saluted***

**"Did you have fun guys?" *Cou laughed before saluting***

**"Sir? Why are your shirt buttons in the wrong holes?" *Ren blushed madly as she asked Flame***

**"W-What?" *Flame looked down and saw what she meant* "Oh that, I-it's nothing, I had t-to change shirts earlier" *Flame winked towards Ogata***

**"We had to run here as well, so don't mention our messed up hair please" *Ogata laughed as the team exchanged looks with each other***

**"Lets get ready to move out guys, our orders aren't going to wait forever" *Flame smiled and unbuttoned his shirt to correct the button holes***

***Ren's eyes widened as she saw Flame's muscled chest***

**"Looking good Sir!" *Ogata winked as she ran her hand down his chest lightly***

**"Thanks everyone" *Flame joked as he saw Ren staring at him***

**"Sir, I got the last known position of the archangel squad, it seems they were about a mile from where the skyscraper we surveyed yesterday" *Athrun held out a folder for Flame***

**"I'll take it, while Flame gets correctly dressed this time" *Ogata smiled and took the folder***

***Flame buttoned his shirt up and pulled his uniform back into place* "that's better!"**

***Ren continued to stare at Flame before quickly looking away to hid her blushing cheeks***

**"Time to go guys, I've arranged for the Rhode island to take us to the skyscraper, from there, we're to proceed with our mission" *Flame stated to his team* "check your weapons, grab ammo if you need any, change your fire arms if you'd prefer a different weapon, Ogata, grab yourself a sidearm, just as a backup weapon" *Flame smiled to Ogata***

**"Sure thing babes, but I'm not getting a pistol! I want something with a big barrel" *Ogata smiled back and then walked over to the fire arms table along with Athrun, Suzaku and Flame***

**"Finally, I can change this useless thing…" *Flame dropped his pistol into the used fire arms bin and grabbed a sniper rifle***

***Athrun and Suzaku grabbed an extra pistol each along with a large ammo crate which they held one handle each***

***Ogata grabbed an identical sniper rifle to Flame's, and grabbed a case of sniper bullets* "This'll do for our mission"**

***Flame grabbed a second case of sniper bullets and laughed as he and Ogata stood there, holding identical weapons* "we love our snipers right baby?"**

**"Oh hell yeah!" *Ogata kissed the barrel of her rifle* "I love long, big things" *She smirked and winked at Flame***

**"Lets go guys!!" *Flame blushed madly as he tried to cover up what she had said from the team***

**"Yes Sir!" *the team finished checking their weapons and walked towards the landing pad***

**"Time for you to get the Command you've deserved for a long time baby" *Ogata whispered to Flame and walked along next to him, while people stared at the two of them***

**"You're the vice Commander of Alchemy, if they think I'll let anyone else take that position they're sadly mistaken" *Flame smiled as they boarded the Rhode island***

**"Time to go Sir?" *Commander Fai stood just inside the ship's door***

**"Yeah, let's take off" *Flame responded and held out his hand to shake Fai's hand***

**"I'll get us airborne in a few minutes Sir" *Fai blinked at Flame's hand before shaking it* "Congratulations on the promotion, you as well General Ogata"**

**"Thank you Fai" *Ogata bowed to Fai***

***Fai pressed a button on a panel next to him* "Time to go, take us to skyscraper 12"**

**"Right away Sir" *a voice said through the panel as the ship's door closed and started to rise off the ground***

**I hope I'm doing okay with this :] let me know what ya think please**


	9. Chapter 9 Search for the Archangel!

**Anime Protection Team**

***Flame and Ogata sat down as the ship took off***

**"What do you think's happened to the archangel Sir?" *Athrun looked towards Flame***

**"I have no idea, but I'm guessing it's the earth forces again.." *Flame shook his head* "We've gotta stop them…they caused that earthquake a few days ago, Ogata and myself received information about it when we got promoted…they induced the earthquake, and damaged 3 ZAFT cities…"**

**"Don't worry Flame, we'll stop them" *Ogata leaned against Flame and wrapped her arms around him***

**"Why…didn't Flame ever want me hugging him like that?" *Ren whispered sadly to Suzaku***

**"I'm sure he did, but he knows you'll be happier with someone else" *Suzaku whispered back and put his hand on hers***

**"S-Suzaku?" *Ren blushed a deep red as she slowly took Suzaku's hand and held it gently***

**"I'll protect you Ren…I promise" *Suzaku smiled kindly to Ren and then he kissed her cheek lightly***

**"Sirs, we'll be landing in a few seconds" *Fai was standing behind Flame's seat***

**"Thanks Fai, we owe you one" *Flame smiled up at Fai* "alright guys, time to get this mission started!"**

**"Yes Sir!" *the Flame team stood up and saluted before walking towards the exit***

**"Come on baby, let's go find that ship" *Ogata stood up and took Flame's hand in hers***

**"Lets go Suzaku" *Ren smiled as Suzaku helped her onto his back and then she pressed her soft chest against his back, which made him blush a little***

**"Sure thing Ren" *He smiled softly as the door opened and the team filed out of the ship, followed by Flame and Ogata***

**"See ya back at Command Fai!" *Flame and Ogata waved as the ship took off again***

***Athrun pulled a small device out of his pocket, which started to bleep* "the ship is this way Sirs"**

**"I completely forgot to grab that…" *Flame pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead***

**"we should find out as soon as possible what happened to them" *Ogata smiled as they all started walking towards where the device indicated***

***Ren breathed softly against Suzaku's neck, making him shiver with pleasure***

**"I think Ren likes you and Suzaku baby" *Ogata whispered in Flame's ear***

**"I thought she did… but I was waiting for someone who I'd forgotten" *Flame smiled brightly as Ogata blushed* **

**"You mean, you were waiting for me to return??" *She smiled back at him***

**"Yeah, I knew someone had already won my heart, and I had to wait for them to come back for me" *Flame giggled and then kissed Ogata softly***

***Ren watched as Flame and Ogata kissed as she pressed her body against Suzaku's back gently* "We…should kiss when we're not…on duty…"**

**"What the…." *Cou started as they saw the archangel, the nose of the ship was submerged in a shallow lake, with the rear of the ship sitting just on the shore***

**"Let's go inside…we need to find the crew, or work out what happened at least" *Flame said as they ran towards the back of the ship***

**-on board the ship watching a screen-**

**"That's right, come to me….let me take revenge for what you both did….how could you love him Ogata?…he's not even human" *A tall man wearing a black cape identical to Flame's muttered at the screen***

**That's it for this 1 guys :]**


	10. Chapter 10 Flame's forgotten Brother!

**Anime Protection Team**

***the entrance to the ship was smashed open***

**"I guess the crew might have gotten out here, or something might have gotten in…" *Flame muttered to his team as they filed inside the ship***

**"Stay alert guys.." *Ogata warned the team as she and Flame reached for their swords***

**"We have to check the bridge first…that's the safest place to be, and we can find out what made the ship crash…" *Suzaku whispered to Flame and Ogata***

**"I remember this ship….I was here only a few days ago.." *Flame walked along the corridor, remembering the people that were onboard with him***

**"Sir? This door…it's to the bridge, but it's been fused shut" *Athrun said while he was studied the doorframe***

**"Stand back Athrun, I'll do it" *Flame touched the blade of his sword with 2 fingers as a roaring fire engulfed the door which began to melt***

**"How did you…d-do that Sir?" *Cou asked in an astonished voice***

**"I've always been able to do that.. Ever since I was a baby, I'd click my fingers, and I'd have blown up the sofa cushions" *Flame looked at his hand***

**"Let's go guys, we'll talk later okay?" *Ogata smiled as she took hold of Flame's hand***

**"Yes Sir" *the team walked through the door with Flame and Ogata following behind them***

**"Check the flight logs and the mission recorder, they should hold some information for us" *Flame said to Athrun and Cou***

**"The flight logs say they were on their way to Command Sir" *Athrun said to Flame after he had accessed a terminal***

**"The Mission recorder has something weird Sir!" *Cou stepped back from his Terminal***

**-On the Terminal screen, was a message for Flame and Ogata-**

**"Commanders Flame and Ogata, Come to the engine room alone, otherwise I'll destroy this ship and 3 ZAFT cities" *the message read***

**"What the hell…." *Ogata murmured to Flame***

**"L-Looks like….the earthquake was my fault…cause I transferred…s-so you never came looking for me on this ship baby" *Flame glared at the screen before he punched it hard and broke the glass which cut his hand* "I'm going….to make whoever did this pay"**

**"Calm down Flame… you've cut your hand…let me sort…." *Ogata stopped as the cuts on Flame's hands healed in front of her eyes***

**"We're going to the engine room… just like this bastard said, but It'll be us 6 going" *Flame stood up straight and drew his sword***

**"the engine room is down this flight of stairs Sir" *Cou shouted to Flame as he walked down the stairs* "Ahhh!!" *Cou shouted in pain as the team rushed down the stairs***

**"What's wrong Cou?!" *Athrun knelt next to Cou who was holding his right shoulder which had blood dripping from it***

**"Athrun, make sure Cou is okay, we'll deal with whatever's happening" *Flame said to Athrun as he stepped past Athrun***

**"Sure thing Sir, go get them" *Athrun smiled as he spoke to Suzaku and Ren* "Will you guys stay here, I'll be sorting Cou out so I won't be able to do anything if whatever attacked Cou comes back"**

**"Is that okay Sir?" *Suzaku asked Flame"**

**"Yeah, I'll take Ogata with me, shoot a few bullets if you need help okay?" *Flame smiled as he and Ogata walked around the corner into the main engine room***

**"I see you've finally come to see me" *A tall man wearing an identical cape as Flame stood in the center of the room***

**"I take it you're the person that sent me that message?" *Flame glared as his left knee bent slightly with his sword pointing behind him***

**"Flame and I weren't on this ship…we'd transferred" *Ogata drew her sword and dropped into the same stand as Flame***

**"I've been waiting a long time to kill you Flame" *the man raised his right hand as a sword appeared in his hands* "I've missed you dear brother"**

**"B-Brother?.." *Flame's eyes widened as the man shot forward and slashed at Flame who blocked the slash easily* "I don't have a brother!"**

**"what the hell are you talking about, Flame doesn't have a brother!" *Ogata slashed for the man as Flame blocked the slash, but the man jumped backwards and back flipped to land perfectly***

**"I am your brother, Ryoko" *Ryoko laughed as pointed his sword at Flame* "I hate you brother, for taking Ogata away from me!!" *he dashed forward and attacked Flame again***

**"I-I don't know who the hell you are" *Ogata slashed towards the guy as he attacked Flame* "Leave Flame alone! Don't you dare touch him!" *she shouted at him***

**That's it for this chapter :]**


	11. Chapter 11 Launch the Alchemy

**Anime Protection Team**

**"I hate you Flame, for ruining my life, and making me head of the Family" *Ryoko glared at Flame, his sword pointing towards Flame's heart***

**"I don't know who the hell you are!!" *Flame roared as he lunged forward, his sword flashing through the air***

**"Be careful, baby" *Ogata shouted as she ran forward and slashed at Ryoko***

**"You've trained her well havn't you brother" *Ryoko laughed as he blocked both their attacks***

**"We protect each other!!" *Ogata and Flame shouted together* "Ogata, get behind him okay?" *Flame whispered to Ogata, quiet enough so Ryoko was able to hear***

***Ogata got around the back of Ryoko and waited for Flame's signal***

**"Now baby!!" *Flame dashed forward, his sword slashing deep into Ryoko's right arm as Ogata rushed forward and slashed through his left leg***

**"Ahhhh! How dare you!" *Ryoko shouted as his arm and leg were removed from his body* "I-I'm going to make you pay for this!" *he reached into his pocket and pulled out a trigger***

**"What is that?" *Ogata glared at him***

**"I've rigged this ship to explode 30seconds after I press this….Goodbye brother" *Ryoko pressed the button and started to laugh***

**"Come we've gotta get out of here!" *Flame grabbed Ogata's hand and ran back to the others* "Come on guys! Grab onto my arm!" *He waited for them all to grab a hold and then closes his eyes***

**"W-what the…" *Suzaku shouted as a shining circle appeared on the floor as a strong light shot from the floor***

**"Here we go!" *Flame's eyes shot open as the light intensified and a warm breeze blew against their skin* "It's okay guys…we're safe"**

**"Where are we Flame??" *Ogata held onto Flame's hand and looked at him***

**"We're just outside of ORB, although I don't know how I did that.." *Flame looked at his hands***

**"We should report to the representative" *Athrun said to Flame***

**"Yeah, we should, we know what's happened to the ship now, and we can't do anything right now" *Flame smiled as they all started running towards ORB's Command center***

**"Identification please?" *A man stood in front of the Command center doors***

**"General Flame, here to report the fate of the Archangel to the representative" *Flame held out a badge which had his name, rank and picture on***

**"The representative is waiting for you Sir" *the man opened the door and allowed Flame and his team to enter the building***

**"Generals Flame and Ogata?" *a women with blonde hair, wearing a white uniform was sitting behind a ornate wooden table***

**"Yes Ma'am" *Flame and Ogata Saluted* " The Archangel has been destroyed… by a person claiming to be my brother…" *Flame said to the representative***

**"I see, thank you for this information" *She said and then stood up and walked to Flame and Ogata* "I bet you can't wait to see your new ship?"**

**"Yes Ma'am" *Flame and Ogata said***

**"Please, Call me Cagalli" *She smiled and led them to the boarding ramp for the Alchemy***

**"It's a beautiful ship Cagalli" *Flame smiled as he looked at his new ship***

**"She's the most advanced ship in the fleet now" *Cagalli laughed"**

**"Do you have a mission for us? All we received were the orders to transfer to this ship" *Ogata questioned Cagalli***

**"Your orders are to take this ship on a test spin, and then return to ZAFT Command for further orders" *Cagalli smiled at Ogata***

**"lets go then, I wanna see what this ship can do!" *Flame ran up the ramp and onto the bridge***

**that's it for this ^^**


	12. Chapter 12 Alchemy! Protect Carpenteria!

**Anime Protection Team**

**"All hands, this is General Flame, Prepare the ship for launch!" *Flame sat in the Commanding officers seat in the center of the ship's bridge and had pressed a button on the armrest***

**"Sir, what positions are we filling??" *Athrun stepped in front of Flame's chair and saluted the General***

**"I want you and Suzaku on the weapon controls, Cou is going to assist the medical team, Ren is going to be our communications officer while Ogata sits in the vice Commanders chair and helps me run this ship" *Flame smiled, as he sat on his chair with his feet on the seat* "Where's my pepsi!? I want a pepsi machine installed on this bridge!"**

**"I'll get you a pepsi and a monster later Flame, if you behave" *Ogata laughed and kissed Flame's cheek who shut up instantly***

**"Are we ready for launch?" *Flame said to the officers on the bridge***

**"All systems check out Sir, you are clear to give the order whenever you're ready" *A officer with 2 stars on his collar said to Flame* "Might I say Sir, it's an honor serving aboard your ship"**

**"What's your name lieutenant?" *Flame smiled at the guy and held his hand out***

**"It's Kane Fury Sir" *He took hold of Flame's outstretched hand and smiled back at Flame***

**"I'll make sure this ship stays safe Kane" *Flame laughed and then said to the helmsman* "Take us out of here!"**

**"Right away Sir" *the helmsman flipped a few switches as the ship began to move forward and rose off the floor* "what is our first heading Sir?"**

**"Just put the ship through it's paces okay?, make sure you learn how the ships weight affects the steering and altitude controls" *Flame stood up and then walked over to Ogata* "Wanna go for a walk on our new ship?"**

**"Yeah, I wanna see where we're gonna be sleeping" *Ogata laughed and jumped up, taking hold of Flame's hand and walking off the bridge with him***

**"Fury, you've got the bridge, just don't mess up my chair to much okay!?" *Flame laughed as he left the bridge and walked down the corridor with Ogata***

**"The file said the Commanding officer's room was at the end of this hallway" *Ogata said as they saw a ornate wooden door, with a plaque saying "Flame's room" screwed into the wood***

**"I guess we found it huh?" *Flame pushed the door open and his eyes widened as he saw the room* "Oh my god!! They made this room just for me! Look!! They've even got me a refilling pepsi machine!!" *He ran to the machine and downed a glass of pepsi***

**"And look at the sleeping area! They knew it was for us" *Ogata laughed as they walked into the sleeping room and saw a double bed shaped like a heart, one side had swords and rifles drawn into the fabric, the other side had skulls and bones***

**"I think they can handle the test flight by themselves right Ogata??" *Flame smiled innocently as he fell helplessly backwards on the bed, pulling Ogata down with him as he fell***

**"I guess your right baby" *She leaned close to him and kissed him firmly, her hand already undoing the buttons on his uniform***

**-On the bridge-**

**"Hey Ren, I need a report on the communications status" *Suzaku said as he walked up behind her and then whispered in her ear* "Maybe you wanna go get some food with me?"**

**"Of course Sir, I'll get the report to you right away" *she lowered her voice and whispered to Suzaku* "Let's go to your quarters baby"**

**"O-Okay, Sure Ren" *He blushed slightly as they walked off the bridge, his hand intertwined in his own***

**"General Flame and Ogata spend a lot of time alone, so we should to, we're the same as them, we're inlove too" *Ren smiled and kissed Suzaku's lips softly* "That felt good, so that's why Flame and Ogata do that a lot"**

**"we're at my quarters Ren" *Suzaku pushed open the door and let Ren walk in before closing the door* "Now we're alone Ren" *Suzaku blushed a deep red***

**"Yeah, we're alone, and we'll be able to see why Flame's so happy with Ogata…" *She pressed against Suzaku, her tongue running against his lips***

**"R-Ren…I love you" *Suzaku said through a moan as Ren's tongue slipped deep into his mouth***

**-down in the fire control center-**

**"I don't believe this!! Flame and Ogata was one thing, but now Suzaku's gotten with Ren?!" *Cou said angrily as he chatted with Athrun***

**"Well in a war, you need someone there for you that makes you feel safe…I wish chief representative Cagalli could have come along with us…I miss spending time with her…" *Athrun smiled as he remembered the times they had together***

**"Yeah, but I mean come on, Ren's like a little sister to us, and they're together??" *Cou shouted, his anger rising that Athrun was accepting it***

**"Yeah, she's a sister to me and you, Ren and Suzaku have always liked each other…" *Athrun mumbled quietly as a blaring alarm sounded through the ship* "that's the level 2 battle station alarm"**

**"Right, I've gotta get to the medics now, incase of casualties" *Cou ran up the flight of stairs and down the hallway towards the sickbay***

**"What's going on here?!" *Flame and Ogata raced onto the bridge, jumping into their chairs***

**"We've just received an emergency mission re-direct from ZAFT Command Sir!" *Kane ran over to Flame and handed him a piece of paper***

**"It seems carpenteria is under attack from the earth forces, and we're to provide backup and support to the forces stationed there" *Flame said to Ogata and handed her the paper* "How many mobile suits do we have onboard? And how many pilots?"**

**"We have the Infinite Justice for F.A.I.T.H member Athrun Zala, the Lancelot Albion for the knight of seven, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the Strike Freedom for General Ogata and Knightmare Frame Shinkiro for you Sir, we also have 12 Zaku warriors, and 16 pilots, so we can send out our entire force Sir" *Kane said to Flame and smiled* "I'm also one of the pilots Sir, and I'll lay down my life to protect my fellow soldiers, yourself and General Ogata as well"**

**"All forces! Level 1 battle stations, pilots are to board their machines, Suzaku and Athrun are also to report to the hanger to receive their machines" *Flame said into the intercom as his voice spread through the ship* "Soldiers, we are at war with the earth forces now!"**

**This is the end of chapter 12 ^^**


End file.
